Lost Soul
by Troublesome Aries
Summary: 3Shot. Tala got sick and has passed away. The only person Kai trusted, only person he cared for and loved with all his heart. What is left for him? Sort of hints on OCKai but really TalaKai. BL.Shounenai.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: all right xD my TalaKai 3shot, read and enjoy the first chp! Here we go!

Disclaimer: don't own beyblade.

_Lost Soul: Rain_

-:-:-

It was depressing.

The look on his face, the dark gloomy room, and the rain pouring outside brought sadness, sorrow, depression, and desperation.

All of it so, so depressing.

Someone he loved.

Someone he cared for.

Someone he trusted—the only person he trusted.

Was gone.

The only person that made him happy—was gone.

The only person he ever…

-:-:-

Pitter-patter sounded against the window he was leaning on.

Cool air drifted from it.

Cheeks tear-stained.

Red eyes still gleaming with unshed tears.

-:-:-

He hated him!

Hated him for leaving.

For dying and for just leaving!

He promised.

Promised he would never leave, would always be there for him.

Where was he now?

Why wasn't he here to comfort him?

Why?

The sixteen year old let out a sob.

Tears slid down his face once again.

He looked at his reflection through the window.

If it were not for his red-rimmed eyes, you would not be able to tell he was crying.

To be able to tell he was hurting so much.

-:-:-

At the funeral…there were no tears shed.

No arms needed to be cried on.

No comforting embrace to hold him, and to keep him safe from the hurting.

But the hurting started when he got home.

It was cold.

Empty.

He was the only one person there now.

It had hit him like a rock.

**He** was gone.

Gone forever.

**He** could not be brought back.

He was alone in the world now, with no one to understand him.

No one…no one…just him.

But what comfort would that be?

All by yourself….in a two-room apartment, how lonely could it get?

He missed...no...he needed...

-:-:-

Outside the rain still fell.

Pounding mercilessly on the ground.

Washing away sand and dirt.

Gravel and light pebbles of rocks also being washed away.

The wind blew harsher, cutting through the humid air.

Dark clouds only darkening with each minute passing.

The sky growled and started crack and moan.

-:-:-

He hated the rain now.

The rain took him away.

It…killed **him**.

The rain…got to Tala when he was not looking.

The stupid naïve redhead let his love for the rain get him sick!

So…it killed him.

-:-:-

His fists clenched his white scarf.

Shutting his eyes he let the last drops fall.

His…Tala…was gone.

* * *

Author's note: o.O my 3shot TalaKai wanna read more? Tell me if you want me to continue n.n' next chapter will be longer and not written like this. -points above- all one liners n.n' won't be like that next chapter.

Um…don't understand anything yet? Next chapter will clear things more.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: -sweat drop- I've had this for the longest, I had this finished maybe a week or so since I posted this up. I am sorry, I had trouble getting this to my Beta and now she's gone on a trip to Bulgaria. SO I'm posting this without a Beta reader, don't mind the many mistakes I know I have in this, I re-did this like 3-5 times before I really felt confident with it xD hope you enjoy.

I hope it still makes sense because it was difficult to write so that the readers would be able to understand. The style I'm using is different from what I usually use, so I just hope you'll be able to understand it.

Thank you **Kuro666, NeverSmile, Maiyuki, mica z, KaixTala4ever, Darksouled Saiyanphoenix, Queenofgoths, Caayton,** and** YaoiYaoiYeah **for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I disclaim beyblade

_Lost Soul: Replacement_

-:-:-:-

It has been one month now and everyone is still holding heavy hearts at the loss of their infamous redhead. Everyone just becomes silent at the mention of his name, but at least they are getting on with their lives. People die everyday, it's something that happens and cannot be stopped. Kai however, has not spoken a word since he found out Tala's heart had stopped.

Everyone thought that it was just his way of getting over it—to get over Tala. No one thought there was anything wrong with him; he was just being even quieter than usual, nothing else.

Ray tried speaking with him, and Kai just brushed him off. Tyson and Max tried to annoy him and make him crack an insult at them—it did not work. He just walked away.

No one thought he was hurting that much.

No one saw Kai cry.

They did not notice he was hurting…

-:-:-:-

He cried.

Like the baby he is he cried his heart out every night.

What. A baby.

A silly child who did not get it his way!

He did not have his lover beside him anymore—all because he got sick.

He got sick by a stupid little fever! A fever! A fever…

A high one…one the great Tala Ivanov could not overcome…

-:-:-:-

Tala got sick, like any other human being but—he always got better. Tala got sick yeah, like anyone else would, but he **always** got better.

Always.

A little cold, ok the sniffles.

A raspy throat and a horrible cough, some cough medicine.

A fever, a warm bed and a damp towel on your forehead, just sleep it off.

Tala **always** got better…

In the hospital…back in that white room, Kai made him promise that he would get better.

And Tala was getting better.

But then his pulse raced, face sheeted in a cold sweat, his hand clutched his chest, the heart monitor held a steady high-pitched note—

His pulse had stopped just three seconds after that surge of pain.

-:-:-:-

Kai was in bed.

Lain in the king sized bed curled up in the middle.

He was cold.

Not even the thickest covers could warm him.

He wanted Tala next him, wanted Tala to hold him—but Tala was still in the hospital. Still fighting that abnormal fever.

Kai did not know that when he finally closed his eyes for sleep, but at exactly three o'clock in the morning, Tala's heart stopped beating.

-:-:-:-

He never used to cry. But Tala made him cry. Tala made him hurt…

-:-:-:-

The hospital called Kai's home at 8:00 in the morning—but he was sound asleep and did not wake to the annoying ringing of the phone.

The hospital called Bryan Kuznestov and he answered it receiving the news first.

He called Kai, but the blunette did not answer. He went over to Kai's house, unlocked the door with the key Tala had given him in case of an emergency, and found Kai still in bed.

Bryan did not wake him. He waited fro Kai to wake up instead. He could not wake up Kai like that, to just tell him "Tala's dead" … so he did not wake him up.

Kai stirred in his bed, a small smile on his lips. Tala had come home, stripped into boxers and climbed into bed with him. He wrapped his strong light muscled arms around Kai pulling him into an **extremely** _warm_ embrace. The embrace Kai was waiting for so dearly.

Tala came home—but when his eyes fluttered open, the cold came again. He was alone in his large bed. He shook his head remembering that Tala was still in the hospital—still sick.

He heard a knock at the door.

His heartbeat picked up.

He thought it was Tala for sure…

Bryan entered the room and Kai's eyes averted to disappoint instead of excitement.

"Kai…"

"What is it Bryan?" Kai wanted to be alone.

"Kai…Tala, Tala's…"

"Spit it out, is he better?" Bryan shook his head.

"Tala's heart stopped last night Kai."

-:-:-:-

Kai was silent ever since. Did not say a word to anyone. It was hopeless and Bryan knew it. Asking Spencer for help the tall blond advised Kai needed to move on…someone new. Bryan knew Kai would not want anyone except for Tala.

Only Tala would do.

So…one month has now past, Kai is currently in class, still going to school, still going to sleep, still washing himself, still eating—it was as if nothing had changed, nothing at all.

But he was silent.

Dead silent.

He was always…thinking maybe? He never paid attention to anyone, not for long anyway. This had gone along for a month, and Kai's…friends, wanted to change that.

They planned to make a trip somewhere, a vacation from where they were. Tala's death still hung on the damp spring air and they had to get Kai away.

-:-:-:- (still the same day) -:-:-:-

Kai was going to visit Tala—in the cemetery where he was buried. No one knew of this, no one would think of visiting just after a month, but visiting Tala was all Kai could think about.

He would have gone earlier…but it hurt too much. Now a month after, he was going to go.

To face that reality—Tala was dead. He was never coming home.

Packing his stuff from his locker and slinging it on his arm he made his way towards the front exist. Taking slow steps he walked past the crowds of people standing in the middle of the sidewalk waiting for the bus to pick them up. Once he passed the herd of teenagers he continued down the sidewalk in the direction of the cemetery with a numb silence over him. A silence he had made and gotten used to.

-:-:-:-

Arriving at the front gates he entered slowly, eyes searching for that one tombstone with his lovers name on it.

Walking up the muddy path, his hands stuffed in his jacket pockets, and his bag hanging from his shoulder, eyes still blank with no emotion, his infamous blue shark fins painted on either side of his face, and his slate hair spiked up and spike down over his face. You would think he was the same Kai Hiwatari, but…in his presence, it was just dead air.

He stopped in front of a marble grey tombstone, "Tala Yuriy Ivanov" engraved on it.

"So you knew him as well?" a cool cunning deep male voice struck through the still air.

Kai turned to see who had snuck up on him. A guy looking to be around his age, if not a year older, stood with a small, sad, smile, dressed as if he too just came from school.

His bag hung from his right shoulder; in his left hand he held a bouquet of white and orange lilies—the only flower Tala paid attention to or actually _liked_. His dark green hair hung straight down his ivory skin, tickling his ears most likely, and thin lashes framed blue eyes…so…clear and pure they reminded Kai of…Tala…

"Um, hello?"

Kai stiffened. He had not spoken to anyone.

"Y-yeah…I knew him," he answered. The blue-eyed teen stepped closer.

"What was he to you?" he bent over placing the flowers in front of the stone. A light gust blew taking away with it a few stray white and orange petals.

"He was my…boyfriend," Kai whispered. Suddenly he felt…weird. Being in this guy's presence…seemed familiar…

"I see. Lovers?" Kai nodded glumly.

"So you were really close to him huh? You must have been hurting," the stranger continued.

"I still am…"

"Maybe I can make the pain go away…"

Somehow this guy really was able to make the pain go away.

Right there, right in front of his deceit lover's grave, the boy kissed him.

And Kai…kissed back.

Right in front of his lover's grave.

But he could not find himself to feel…guilty about it.

It seemed the guy he was kissing, was Tala.

He kissed like Tala, smelled like Tala, tasted like him…He felt just like Tala.

Tears stung and were immediately brushed away by the stranger.

Just like Tala.

* * *

Author's note: -stomach squirms- eee what do ya think? XD I like it lol. One more chapter to go, wait a bit though ok? 


End file.
